Tail of three brothers (and one sister)
by superheronerd99
Summary: Danny, Percy (triple crossover) and Richard are brothers not to mention dani who is a sister. all triplets separated at birth. but meet soon.Each a demigod, two halfas, one boy wonder, one big family reunion. after TLO and PP and TC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is my new story. Tail of three brothers, umm I own absolutely nothing**

***16 years earlier***

, who Sally was worried, who wouldn't! it was august 18 and her water broke. Sally was pregnant with triplets.

A single mother, no finantial support and she dreaded this day. Today she could only keep one, and give the other two up for adoption. 6 hours later sally was looking at 3 blue eyed angels. Crying she named them the youngest would be Richard, the middle one would be Dainel, and the oldest, the one she will keep will be named persues.

All names could be shortened, but all were famous demigod names. She cried as danny and rich was taken to their new familys.

Richerd will be going to a nice circus family. The flying Graysons and such.

Danny would live with aa nice family of inventers, who had a two year old daughter who they thought wotld like a baby brother.

She said good bye and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok dudes here is the next chapter. Um im pretty new to the whole fanfiction writer deal. So I don't fully understand the betas and the polls. But I am willing to do anything to help my writing strive so PM me if you have any suggestions, im always open for it.**

**P.S every story of mine is written in a note book at least 3 chapters ahead, its all about typing. So PM me if I take to long.**

*16 years later*

Percy's POV 

It was the summer just after the second titan war, things were great. I was dating a smart beautiful woman,Annabeth, and so far so good with the gods promise. All kids were determined and situated in there own cabins with there siblings (if they had any), much more space in the hermes cabin. Although I am still the only demigod in the posidens cabin so I guess dads comment on claiming all of his other children was a joke. Mom called earlier today, something about she ment to tell me earlier, gods if I know. All I do know is that the way she said it made me really nervous.

When I got back to my apartment I saw three papers on the coffee table. Mom was sitting their crying. Upon further inspection I saw that they were birth certificuts and next to them were two papers, that said (I think) authentification oof adoption.. oh gods. "MOM! Are you ok?" she looked up.

"Percy there is something I have been meaning to tell you." I sat down on the couch across from her. "on August 18th you were born, but you weren't an only child." I could not belive it! I was a twin!

I had so many questions but my mouth could only ask one "I have a twin?!" Gods this is really overwhelming."Percy, you are the oldest, your brouther Danny came after you" Danny so that's my brother's name.

I liked it 'Danny son of position' '_focus Percy! You have a full brother and your worried about his total?!' _"Wait, I had a twin and you never said anything?!" mom only shook her head

"No Percy you are a triplet" there it was again 3 'three is a sacred number percy' I rememberd chiron telling me once. That seemed like a long time ago.

I started to get dizzy. Was this normal? "Can I find them? Any sisters? What about monsters? And the gods wont they be mad at dad?!" I had to take a deep breath this was a lot of information for me right now.

Mom answered my questions faster than I could ask. "No Percy no sisters I think although there is … "she mumbled about a Danielle." You have Brothers. You can find them, luckily they are famous too. Your youngest brother is Richard Grayson." I gasped.

I remembered that when I was younger mom and I would go to the circus whenever it was in town. Mom always had free tickets. Mom cried for what seemed hours when she heard about the parents were murdered. But she felt better that young rich was in the care of Bruce Wayne. "you're kidding?!' she shook her head "and your other brother is living with the Fenton's "No way it can't be "he's the ghost boy?!" He saved the world from the desired last year. The kids a legend.

"Great so both my brothers are famous, and I'm pathetic" Mom gasped "Percy! You're famous! You saved Olympus on multiple occasions!" I sighed. "I sighed she didn't understand "not by mortal standards!" she sighed dropping the topic Go back to camp. Tell Chiron, Annabeth maybe Grover too." But get some rest we will meet your brother Danny tomorrow." I got up and hugged my mother and left.

I went back to camp, as I passed the border I saw Annabeth, she smiled at me and jogged up "Hey seaweed brain whats up?" I told her what just happened she frowned gave me a kiss on the cheek saying that she would come with me if she could.

Then she went to her cabin to pack. I could not find Grover so I guess he's on a mission being lord of the wild and all.

I went to the big house and saw my centaur teacher beating a god at pinochle. "Ahh Percy how is your mother? "Chiron asked.

I sighed "She's fine, gave me big news and then told me to come back here." Chiron stiffened "what big news?" he sounded worried.

Hades I wouldn't be surprised if mom told him already. "I am a triplet, two brothers, Richard Grayson and Danny Fenton/Phantom." Chiron sighed "Ahh yes I was wondering if your mother was going to tell you."

I knew it I was left in the dark again! Chiron must have sensed it or something because he said "Do not fret child, you had to focus on the prophecy, saying you had two brothers somewhere would have distracted you. Go rest you have a long day of traveling tomorrow, Annabeth can go too. "He smiled and I left for my cabin. It's going to be more crowded now better make the most of the quiet ness and use it to think.

**I'll have you know that this was far, more detailed now than what I have in my notebook one. (I have many notebooks like I said before I am an AVID writer.) Alright I'm tired and exhausted and have school tomorrow so BYE! I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THAT'S RIGHT DUDES! IM STILL AT IT AND A LOT MORE DESCRIPTIVE THAN BEFORE! BOOYAH!**

**He in other news here is the new chapter so please enjoy and review if you have comments or suggestions. Ok enjoy!**

*earlier that day-Amity park-Danny's POV*

I was walking home from the nasty burger, where I hung out with Sam and Tucker. I turned the street corner to see our big house, flashing lights and all.

I unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen. "Danny? Is that you?" my mom called out.

"Yeah mom it's me." I walked down to the lab and found them looking at baby photos. Jazz holding my mom holding me and dad trying hard no to drop me. (He failed by the way that's kind of why I have add and dyslexia I think) I chuckled they turned around "Oh Danny you scared us." She laughed "must be the ghost in you" I laughed and did a bad box ghost impression "_BEWARE"_ they laughed.

But then got serious. "Danny we have been meaning to tell you." Mom started but dad was blunt "Danny-boy you are adopted." I took a step back and gasped. I had suspicions but to be told directly was UN imaginable. So I said something intelligent "what?!" Mom sighed

"When you were born, which is august 18th by the way; your mother could not afford all of you." Wait a second.

I blinked she just said all of you. "mom? What did you mean by all of you?" she looked down "you have brothers danny. Two actually. You were triplets. You are the middle child. Not counting dani anyways. Teacnicly you two do have the same DNA making her your sister "I sat down.

This is a lot to process. "I'm sorry Danny, we should have told you sooner. We just didn't know how." I looked up and smiled "it's fine really mom, don't fret. I'm fine see. I don't blame you for anything." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"I don't care if your adopted you will always be my baby boy." I hugged her back.

"I do have some questions though" I said she sighed "I was expecting that much go ahead I will try to answer."

I took a deep breath "what are their names, my brothers and biological mother." She smiled "sally Jackson. Percy Jackson He's your older brother by three minutes though. You then your youngest brother, only three minutes again, Richard who was adopted by the flying Grayson's." I remembered a time where my parents we crying that young Rich was orphaned. They were relieved when he was adopted by Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy philanthropist. "Wow. A billionaire in the family. That makes Christmas interesting." I put a good spin on it "hey wasn't Percy Jackson kidnapped like 4 years ago." My parents were depressed that time too but were relived after. How could a child blow up: a bus, a national monument, and blew up several cop cars single handedly anyway?

She nodded. Danny your mother called yesterday. She would like to meet you. She will be here tomorrow you get to meet them." I smiled. "Hey mom can I go to the nasty burger? I need to tell Sam and tucker and then Dani too. Considering that it's her brothers and mother too." She nodded and I called Sam and tuck. Five minutes I flew to the nasty burger.

I saw Sam in our usual booth. She wore the same hair. Maybe a little longer, she had a short sleeve tee shirt. No longer a midriff, style. Black pants and the green plaid skirt over it. I loved her and I knew it. She saw me and smiled "Danny what was so important you needed to tell us?" Tuck slid next to me.

Still the same red hat and yellow shirt as well. Nothing had changed about him. "Yeah dude it sounded really important" I told them what just happened. Tucker immediately pulled out his PDA and looked up Percy.

"Dude it says here he has ADHD and dyslexia. And got kicked out of 8 schools! DUDE He BLEW UP A SCHOOL BUS WITH A CANON!" I wasn't paying attention.

He had ADHD too, and dyslexia. That can't be a coincidence. Danny you look like you saw a ghost." He chuckled.

Sam kicked him. "Danny whats the matter?" she asked sweetly. I sighed. I never told them. "I have ADHD and dyslexia to. Always had." Sam gasped.

"Its ok Danny, if you want we be there tomorrow when you meet them." I nodded. That would be great. An hour later I went home and to my room. I went to bed excited. I could not wait for tomorrow.

**There all done! What do you think not bad if I do say so myself. Like I said, I add way more detail than what is originally in my note book. Anyways, review if you have comments and suggestions. I'm open for anything. All's good I may update if not then Monday. I promise. PM me if you get annoyed because I take to long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I'm back sorry for the wait. I was busy but for being patient I will set a reminder to write daily and! AND I have a half day tomorrow so I will update earlier how about that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Percy Jackson, Teen titans, or Danny Phantom. If I did then Teen titans and Danny Phantom would not be cancelled and the main ship of the whole series would not be in a MONSTER INFESTED DARK SCARY PIT! Sorry had to vent a little there. Anyways on with the story **

3rd persons Pov same day as before.

The phone rang in the Wayne manor, Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's butler, answered. "Wayne residence, Alfred speaking," Alfred listened intently and wrote down the message. "Ok, I will tell them. Thank you. Good day." He hung up the phone and looked at the message. He could not believe it. This was going to be interesting.

Alfred walked through the "house" by house I mean mansion 30 Acers worth. Alfred entered the study and opened the secret door behind the grandfather clock.

As Alfred walked down the stairs he could hear combat down in the cave, he could also here Master Bruce yelling pointers to the young new ward "Up" _whap_

"Block" _whip _

"_No_, not like that" Alfred saw Master Bruce training young Jason Todd.

Alfred smiled sadly. He could just remember when it was young Dick instead.

_Flash back_

_Master Bruce was just reveling his secret to the young eight year old. Bruce finished explaining "You can't tell anyone Dick. No one." Dick nodded only had one question to ask about the whole ordeal_

"_Can I join you?" Bruce was surprised but being Batman he did not show it "I don't know Dick, I know you want to avenge your parents deaths but are you positive that you want to do this?" Dick stood up straighter and pulled a blank face _

"_Absolutely" and so from then on he was the boy wonder._

_End flashback_

But now that Master Bruce had found young Jason stealing the tires from the bat mobile he has been training to replace Dick.

"Master Bruce you have a message." Alfred handed the paper to the Dark Knight. The Batman read it carefully and looked at Jason "take a shower, and suit up. We are done here for today." He turned to Alfred.

"Fire up the Bat mobile pleases Alfred. I need to tell Dick this." And Master Bruce left to get his suit on.

_**Jump city 2 hours later**_

The team had been out to stop Dr. Light from robbing a light bulb factory. Yes he is that stupid. But as soon as Dr. Light had seen Raven he collapsed begging to go to jail. Just for good measure Ravens eyes were doubled and glowed a blood red.

She laughed but got glares from Robin. "All right! All we had to do is send Raven to look at the guy and were done. Who wants pizza? A figure stepped out of the shadows

"I'm afraid the pizzas going to have to wait." Out came batman. Robin glared "Why are you here? _" _Batman glared back "Hello to you to Dick." The titans stood awestruck, they have never heard Robin's real name before.

"I need to discuss something with you back at the tower" and he walked back into the ally.

Robin was angry, what was so important that he could not get a simple phone call "Let's go" he grumbled and walked away.

**ALL right how was that?! Good? No? I went over it twice to check for grammar mistakes so thanks for pointing that out. I have a slight problem with that, and I would hate to see it effect my writing. I have decided to write a sequel for my previous story called 'Then and Now' I won't start it until A) I finished this story B) until I have it all written down in my handy dandy notebook. So YES ALL DONE! :D **


	5. sorry for the wait but here read:

OK so its been more than a week and my other computer has gone full retarded so it wont conect to the internet and right now im using the school issued chromebook so i have trouble uploading a lot so go easy with me, and i feel really guilty for not updating so here i am! I will do my best to correct any errors that i see ok. so yep.

Robin stalked in the tower anger building up. he walked into the living room to see bruce with is cowl down looking stressed. "Ok were out of the publics eye what do you have to say." Robin took of his mask to reveal the crystal blue eyes.

The team gasped but raven was the first to say anything "Richard Grayson, adopted son of bruce wayne. who I now believe is Batman."

Batman nodded and sighed "Dick your adopted." he looked at the boy. waiting for an angry reaction. Instead he received a laugh

"Yes Bruce. By you." Bruce shook his head,

"No before me. the graysons actually adopted you at birth. Your birth mother was only 19 with no financial support, she couldn't keep all three of you-" Robin was angry. No, he was beyond angry "all three of you?! i have biological brothers or sisters?! the people who i watch die believing they were my parents we not really. this is bull. Why the hell did you not tell me sooner?!" Rob-no dick yelled. Bruce looked to the ground.

"It did not matter then i did not want to anger were only 8 when they died." Bruce would have never told if he did not need to and dick knows this. "why tell me now? you and i both know that you would have kept this to your self if you could as long as you can." bruce looked to the ground.

"Your mother and brothers would like to meet you." Dick was fuming "why would they want to meet me. She gave me up. why does she care?!" Just then the pipes exploded. the water pipes. "That is why. Your brother is Percy Jackson." Raven gasped. "you're kidding?!' she said. Bruce shook his head.

He was a legacy of Apollo (hence the great aim with the bat-a-rangs) He knew how much of a big shot percy is, and so did raven being a half-blood, (Demons count too guys) she knew how much a hero he was. saved olympus when he was 12. "why is that good? Bad?" Dick asked.

"Good and bad. He is the most powerful demigod ever." then she mumbled "so thats why when he is angry the faucets explode" Dick heard that

"wait so thats my fault?" raven nodded

"How?" she took a deep breath "the gods of olympus are real. Bruce here is a legacy of Apollo. You and your brother Percy-" bruce spoke up "and Danny Phantom" she blinked. Heros are definitely in robins blood "-And Danny are sons of poseidon. God of the sea." robin nodded.

If demons can exist, then gods definitely can. "your brother percy is the most powerful demigod, ever. He saved olympus at age 12, when Zeus, Poseidon and Hades almost went to war with one another. Percy was accused of stealing a lightning bolt the master one at that, the most powerful weapon ever created. he did not steal it so he went on a quest to find it. another demigod Luke really took it so he could give it to the titan kronos. percy succeeded and returned the bolt, luke ran away and wasn't seen till the next summer." Dick nodded and the others were awestruck

"How could one dude do that?!" beastboy asked.

"He had help. Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood helped him. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and Grover is a satyr. But next summer the camp that heros train at was in danger so your brother sailed the bermuda triangle also known as the sea of monsters looking for the golden fleece. he found it and brought it to camp where it healed the magical borders and the tree that was thalia daughter of zeus." she took a breath.

"That winter the goddess Artemis went missing along with his best friend Annabeth so he went cross country and saved her. He even held up the sky. Artemis was saved as was annabeth. Then last summer he went through daedalus labyrinth so he could save camp again. He did and they prepared for war because all of his quests Kronos was getting stronger and building an army against olympus." dick was surprised that his brother could accomplish all of that. he was certainly brave.

Maybe they were related after all. "This summer he fought against kronos and 3 other titans. that 'storm' in new york. That was your brother. He saved olympus and all the gods. They offered to make him a god. he refused. I can understand why though. he wanted to be normal, grow up and not have to watch everyone he love die. he also is dating a girl too." dick was curious

"who?" raven smiled- well sort of "Annabeth Chase." dick nodded. then wondered about Danny.

"What about my other brother. hey wait are we triplets?" Bruce laughed.

Dick was surprised he never laughed " yes you're a triplet, the youngest i might add and your brother danny is the ghost boy. the one who saved the world after the disastrous came towards earth." Dick smiled his family was full of heroes.

"Dick its late and this was a long day you should get some sleep. we will talk more in the morning ok." dick nodded. he had a family. he was the happiest sixteen year old ever.

TADA all done! take that. i will try to update soon. wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so i need to definitly make up for lost time, so im typing this on my chromebook again becuse I accedentilly infected my normal laptop sooo, i will try my best ive been crazy distracted, i just made the honor roll for the first time in all my school carrer so im kinda busy keeping it up. OK thanks for lisening to my rambleing i love reviews so leave a few.

Next day- Percys Point Of Veiw.

today we were off, to amity park, home of Danny Phantom who is also my brother. we decided to take pauls pries and we were off, My mom drove, although she let me drive on the back roads, and Annabeth was there too, mom let her drive to despite her protests. She chatted about her desighn plans for olympus. It was comfortable. 3 hours later we pulled up to a big 'house' at least i think it was a house. it had the name Fenten in big neon letters on the front. we knocked on the door and perople in hazmat suits awnsered

"GHOSTS?!" the man in orange yelled. mom smiled "no jack it me sally."

Jack, looked at my mom and smilled

"Sally it has been too long,"he turned to me" and you must be percy! you and your brother look very alike!" i smiled weakly

"Danny-Boy! there here come down!" i heard him come down the stairs and i gasped.

I know im a troll, i wnated to convey dramma and stuff so till tommorow this is it. DONT forget to reveiw!


	7. Chapter 7

so ive had my fun with being a troll, ill leave you without a cliffie for a few chpters. gods is this how rick feels. i like it hahahahahaha.*goes insane* lol i was never sane to begin with ok here you are. disclaimer: i own nothing.

dannys point of veiew 5 minutes before

Sam was the only one who came over. Tucker came down with the stomach bug, so it was only Sam who was going to meet Percy and my mom. To say I was nervous was an understatement. i was scared to dearh, pun not intended. "relax danny. sit down and stop pacing." danny looked around and noticed that he was indeed pacing. "sorry sam, just nervous. what if they dont like that im half ghoast? what if they…" Sam chuckled "This is not funny Sam I'm serious!" she laughs again "you turned in your ghost form danny. your half in the room and half down the stairs" I looked down and of course she was right. My lower half of my body was threw the floor. "gah!" I flew up and changed back. i heard a knock on the door and my dad yell ghost. then i heard my dad yell " here come down" i walked down the stairs and gasped.

Dany and percys point of view

He LoOkS JuSt LiKe Me

dannys pov again

wow this is weird like a mirior. i walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes. "WeIrD" we said in synch sam and a blnd girl stood next to each other and looked at us in amazment i saw my moms crying next to each other. he held his hand out "im Percy" i took his hand and shook it "Danny" we smiled and pulled each other into a hug. that just made our moms cry harder. (AN:and the fangirls lol) "danny-boy why dont you your brother and your friends go upstars while we talk. the reuinited brothers nodded. when we were up stairs we introduced their girlfriends "this is my girlfriend Annabeth." I smiled "And this is mine Sam" the girls shook hands and smiled. just then my ghost sense went off "wow dude what was that?!" i smiled the whisp was red meaning it would be a blood relitive- "BOO!" dani appered in front of me. percy and annabeth jumped back. percy had a..pen in his hands? "woah whose that!?" percy asked. "Bro relax this is dani. shes my clone but we think of her more as my sister."percy nodded and put his pen in his pocket. "dude whats with the pen?"percy shifted his weight." um hard to explain, his stomach growled I laughed "how about we go to the nasty burger. it just down the street, Dani you come too. lets go."

Ok so hows this all done got to go bye!


End file.
